1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention is drawn to, improvements in apparatus and processes for stimulating, collecting, and optionally modifying macrophages (for example monocytes) from the peritoneal cavity of a vertebrate, as well as highly novel and inventive relative processes and apparatus.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,277 issued 3/19/85 to Klesius et al, describes a device for in-vivo stimulation and collection of monocytes from the peritoneum of vertebrates. While this device has proven to be effective, it has unexpectedly and surprisingly been discovered that certain improvements as set forth herein may be made to such a device.